Lucky
by Leilani Daniels
Summary: One life changed forever. One meeting that changed it all. She can't go home. She can't be free. But what she can have is love...She just has to find it. Can Kaya be lucky for once in her life? OCxItachi
1. Chapter 1

Screams pierced the air as suns rays began to peek through the clouds, and blood seemed to seep through the very clouds as though the sun itself were losing that precious life liquid. Unfortunately for the girl that lay on the ground, this was not true. For then, she might have been able to blame the blood that lay around her on the sun. No. It was hers.

Green eyes filled with trepidation, she could only watch as the cloaked man stood above her, his dark eyes practically glowing with power, the sun behind him giving him a golden outline, making him seem godlike in appearance.

Indeed, Kaya had never seen such a handsome man, but to see him moments before she was to die...Seemed like a cruel twist of fate.

"Life works in strange ways..." She whispered hoarsely as her vision began to fade and tears blurred her eyes.

The man leaned down, his face emotionless as he pushed back a stray lock of black hair from his face.

"Yes...It does." He whispered as he pulled his Kunai out from her stomach.

Kaya's eyes widened once more before she became still, her lifes blood leaking from her wound and falling the forest floor beneath her.

'Why?' was her last thought before she was consumed by the darkness.

* * *

Itachi looked upon the girl, his cold dark eyes unaffected by her fear...

But what he had noticed was her.

The striking color of her green eyes, and the way that her hips flared perfectly.

The way her small breasts pressed against the fabric of her clothing as she had tried valiantly to get away from him.

He was not lost on those efforts...

And he would give her one small mercy for them.

He'd let her live...For now.

He leaned down and lifted the girl in his arms, watching as her long wavy hair cascaded down in a waterfall of silk.

"You're lucky...' he said in a soft voice as he began to head back towards the base.

* * *

As though awakening from a nightmare, Kaya sat up, her green eyes wide in fright as she tried to stumble away from her resting place.

Her body screamed at her for these efforts and she fell to the ground, her green eyes closing in pain as she struggled to get herself up.

How had she come to be here?

The last thing she remembered...

Oh.

"I must be dead...Is this heaven or hell? Or is it both?" She whispered as she looked around at the dark room, her mind spinning as she looked at the red cloud s that had been embroidered onto the down comforter of the bed.

And then she looked down at herself.

She was naked except for the bandages that covered her stomach.

Her eyes widened and she let out a small whimper of terror as she covered her breasts.

"Why?" She whispered as she curled up into a ball.

The door to the dark room opened and she was blinded by light.

A man came in.

His hair was long and blond, and his eyes were as blue as the sky itself.

"Hey..." He whispered, his eyes roving over her.

Kaya wanted to crawl back into the bed and cover herself, scared of the man's leering...Yet also intrigued that he would look at her in such a way.

His fingers touched her hair and she felt herself blush, although it was hardly visible in her tan skin.

"You should probably get dressed." He said as he picked her up and began to carry her towards a bureau of clothing.

Her eyes closed as he set her down on a chair and pulled a shirt over her head.

She allowed him to dress her, her body welcoming the familiarity of clothing.

"Names Deidara, un." He said, his one visible eye shining with mirth.

"Un?" She whispered, her eyes reopening.

He smirked at her. "It's a habit, un."

She resisted the urge to laugh softly and looked down at herself.

She now wore long dark pants and a black turtle neck tank-top that conformed to her figure.

"Feel better, un?" He asked.

Kaya nodded and he picked her up again. "You know, un, you're pretty damn lucky." He said.

"Why's that?" Kaya asked, her fingers entangling themselves in his cloak as he brought her into the hall.

"Because you're not dead."

Kaya looked up at him, green eyes wide, but the man merely continued to smile.

A few minutes late, she noticed that they were in a kitchen. "Why did you bring me in here?"

"Well, you need to eat, un, don't ya?" He said, his eye closing as he sat her down on a chair.

"I-I'm not hungry!" She said, her green eyes filled with fear at the thought of eating anything that a stranger made for her.

The man pouted and she blushed softly, having the strangest urge to kiss those same pouting lips.

Her stomach growled, ruining the moment entirely.

He laughed and raised his brow at her. "Not hungry, un?" He teased as he got an apple out of the fridge and leaned over to her, putting it in her hands.

She shuddered at his touch, it was like a jolt of electricity had gone through her.

He rose a brow at her and then his smile died.

The room had lost it's light and airy feel, and instead, it began to feel like a dark enclosed space.

Another man entered the room and she let out a small cry of fear, her pupils becoming mere specks of black in a sea of green. She stumbled out of her chair and fell to the ground, attempting to claw her way behind the island in the kitchen.

The blond's eyes widened and he picked her up. "You're bleeding again..." He said in a soft voice.

The other man, dark-haired and handsome as he was, watched them. His dark aura filling the room, choking the life out of any happiness that might have once been there.

"Make him go away..." She whispered as she entangled her fingers in the blond's shirt.

The man glared at her and before she knew it, he had grabbed her and taken her away from her blond.

"You will calm yourself." He said, his voice sickeningly beautiful...His face was so pale, and his eyes were so dark. Such a lovely contrast that she couldn't help but notice.

But fear overtook this new found interest and she writhed against him, her weak legs shaking beneath her as her small body struggled against his.

"Itachi!" The blond yelled, his blue eye darkening as he put a hand on the raven's shoulder. "That's enough. You're scaring the piss out of the kid...She can't be any older than what...15 years old?"

Kaya's eyes filled with tears as the man pulled away from her and she threw herself into the blond, not caring about the small pains that filled her as she sobbed heavily into his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still trying to decide who I have a greater fetish for...Itachi...Or Deidara? Or maybe even Hidan...Heehee...

Would you guys mind helping me with that?

AND COULD YOU FREAKING REVIEW? D8

* * *

Kaya woke up the next morning with a headache.

As she opened her eyes, she felt the light pierce her skull like a million needles.

She tried to move, but she found herself trapped by a muscular appendage.

As she looked down, she realized that it was an arm.

Her eyes widened and she let out a small squeak, her entire body shuddering.

The brunette rolled over and fear instantly filled her eyes.

It was the raven-headed man.

The same man who had tried to kill her only a few days ago.

She desperately attempted to get his arm off of her, but found that doing so only caused him to bring her body closer to his.

Her body pressed tight against him and she felt that same electricity run through her as her breasts pressed against his chest.

Her nipples hardened and her womanhood began to ache and throb needfully. 'Oh God...' she thought.

'How can I be attracted to the man that tried to kill me?'

Kaya closed her eyes and took in a few deep breaths, but by doing so, breathed in his scent.

It was tantalizing and wonderful.

He smelled of...Cherry blossoms...But also of blood.

Her mouth watered at the scent and she found herself pressing tighter against him by her own doing. A groan passed his lips and he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

His lips were so close, so full and beautiful...

She desperately wanted to kiss him, yet at the same time she wanted to run away.

Two hours later, after the terrifyingly wonderful experience of having his body pressed teasingly against hers, he woke up.

His dark eyes stared deep into her green ones and she blushed.

She hoped to God that he wouldn't notice.

And then she saw his smirk.

Yup.

He had definitely noticed.

The pale man got out of bed and that's when she noticed what he wore to bed.

Nothing.

Kaya quickly averted her eyes and held her breath, simply afraid at looking at him. "Why were you in here?" She rasped.

"Someone has to watch you when you sleep. But that doesn't mean that we need to give up a night of rest..." He said in a cool voice.

"What's your name?" She said as she gathered the dress around her body which was once again naked.

Geez. Did the guys around here have something against women wearing clothes?

Kaya glared at him, her green eyes filled with a mixture of fear and anger as he finally stated his name.

"Itachi." He said, his voice a deep sensuous rumble.

She shivered at his voice. "Can you...Hand me my clothes?" She whispered, unable to go any louder.

He rose a brow. "Can you not move by yourself?"

She let out a soft growl and attempted to stand but found that trying only stressed her wound further. "I-I need a crutch." She hissed.

Itachi rose a brow at her and walked towards her, placing his shoulder under her armpit. "Better?" He asked as he leaned down to accommodate her small stature. Kaya let out a low rumbling sound as she was pressed against him. "Yes..." She mumbled as she shifted her weight, making herself more comfortable as she walked towards the dresser, her green eyes watering with each step that she took.

Pain wracked her small frame and trembles ran through her as she put her hand on the knob that opened the bureau of clothes. She pulled out a long pink dress, not even bothering with getting a bra. Her breasts were small enough so that they supported themselves enough if she had the right posture.

* * *

Even though the girl was small, it was easy to see that she was a subtle curves of her breasts and the gentle flare of her hips were rather refreshing from all the busty women that Itachi had been with in the past. Even the way that she trembled beneath his grasp, especially from pain, intoxicated him. God, he wanted his hands all over that small body...

But the way she was acting now annoyed the hell out of him. He was no one's crutch...But he'd make the exception this once...If only it meant having her warmth against his side.

He looked her over as she slid on the pink dress, the pink fabric gliding effortlessly over her tanned breast. Every single inch of her body was covered in golden skin. Not a visible inch of paleness...Yet another refreshing fact about her that he had noticed while...Caring for her.

Yes, he had been the one to have doctored her up after his injuring of her. And he had enjoyed it. Every single bit of the stitching. Even though she had been out like a light. He hadn't. It had been his skilled fingers to have worked on her frail body. And he loved it...If she had been awake, he would have taken her then and there. And here she was...Breasts pert, nipples taut, breath hitched, and thighs damp...Perfect for the taking.

His loins ached for her body and he wanted nothing more than to lay her down and take her there.

But he could wait. Oh, he would wait alright. And he would...Until those stitches had been taken out and her body was ripe and ready...And then she'd be his. All his.

Unless Deidara screwed things up...He wouldn't let that happen though. NO...No he wouldn't.

He'd make sure that this girl...Kaya...Picked him over Deidara any day...

* * *

Deidara groaned inwardly as he saw the figure of the vibrant young woman came out with Itachi helping her limp along. He saw the pain in her face and instantly wanted to rush over and help the young dove...

But then again, Itachi would have kicked his ass for it. That's the way he'd always been.

The man let go of the girl and she hobbled towards Deidara, a look of hope in her bright green eyes as she wrapped her arms around his waist, her small body pressing tight against his. She was so warm, so small, so fragile, so very breakable...It was as though if he applied the slightest amount of pressure, she would break.

"Deidara..." She whispered as she nuzzled her head against his chest, long brown hair in disarray, tumbled from a long fretful sleep.

He pulled her onto the couch where he sat and found himself captivated by the slimness of her waist. So delicate...So tiny.

He couldn't help but grin at her as Itachi glared at him from across the room. 'Well...This is one way of satisfying our rivalry.' he thought. For a long time, he and Itachi had been going at it, and so far...Itachi had been winning. But the stakes had gone up when he brought this young dove into the game. Deidara knew he'd win now. The girl was terrified of Itachi, and so far had been attached to Deidara like a barnacle. Sure, she wasn't his usual type, but he could get past that. Right now all he was wondering about was whether or not she was a good lay.

* * *

Kaya smiled up at him and put her hand on his chest. "What are you guys anyways...Friends?" She asked, eyes filled with confusion.

They rose their brows at the young woman and frowned. "Anything but..." Said a rough voice, after which a lighter voice followed saying, "_But it would be nicer around here if they were_."

A plant-like man entered the room and looked upon them, his pink tongue running over his lip. "You look like a good meal."

* * *

At one time while I was typing, I saved it, and I looked up, and saw that it was 666 words...I was so tired I started crying I was laughing so hard...It was like...1 in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

So...I only have two reviews...and one alert for this story Damn...I WANT MORE PEOPLE! MOOOOOOOOORE! LIKE A GREEDY CHILD AT CHRISTMAS! Or sex...sex would be nice. But you gets no lemony goodness til I has at least fifty reviews. And ya know what...I'll let ya vote.

Who do you want me to write more about sexually...Deidara or Itachi?

* * *

Kaya let out a small squeak as she saw the plantlike man, her green eyes widening frightfully.

The man looked so strange, a combination of ebony and ivory, like piano keys, (pun), and his hair was a strange shade of green. Teeth, sharp li8ke blades were bared at her and she let out yet another soft noise as she buried her face in Deidara's chest.

The man's golden eyes bored into her back as he walked towards her, black and red cloak floating around him like an amorphous cloud.

"Who's she?" Both voices asked at once, creating an eerie tone that made her cringe.

"She's...Kaya...She's gonna be staying with us for a while, un." Deidara said in a fearless voice.

'How can he not be afraid of this guy!' she thought to herself as she peered upwards at him.

The hunger in his eyes said it all. There was no sexuality to it either. It was a cold, raw, primal hunger. The kind that made you want to crawl back inside of yourself and cry for an hour. And, God, did Kaya ever want to do that. Her body shook with terror. He scared her far more than the dark-eyed man ever had.

_"How old is she?"_ asked the lighter voice. "She looks pretty tender to me..." Commented the dark one.

"I-I'm 20...Just turned this month." She said in a small voice. Itachi and Deidara both looked at her strangely. "Twenty?" They said in unison, their brows furrowed intently.

She nodded and blushed, hoping like heck that they couldn't tell. "Hell, we thought you were only...15...16 tops." Stated Deidara.

She laughed softly as she attempted to stand up, wincing in pain at even that small effort. "You don't judge a book by it's cover, Deidara." She whispered. Itachi walked towards her and frowned. "Come with me..." He muttered softly, taking her by her arm and pulling her.

Rage pulsed off of him, frightening her yet again. "W-What did I do?" She said in a small voice as she tried to pull free from him. His grip was iron clad, so tight that she thought she might be bruising.

He looked back at her, his long black hair falling in front of his face as he stopped.

Kaya ran into him, letting out a soft oomph as her body collided with his...And then he pressed her against the wall, his hardness pressing against her stomach as he kissed her neck.

Her nipples became taut and her knees threatened to buckle as she arched her back into him, soft sounds of pleasure escaping her lips. She fisted her fingers in his sleeves, her hips bucking against his in the most primal of needs. "I-Itachi..." She stuttered, her soft moans filling his ears as his hands roved over her breasts, fingers hovering teasingly over her nipples, giving her the promise of pleasure. "I-I...Please stop!" she begged, her body threatening to explode from pure desire. But she couldn't give in. The man had nearly killed her...And now he was threatening to do things to her that only a lover ever should.

He growled at her, his eyes becoming a deep red as he pressed himself tighter against her, hurting her even. "Stop!" She whispered, her pleas doing nothing for him but fueling his rage as he bit at her neck, teeth pleasuring and hurting her at the same time...And then he stopped.

She looked up at him, green eyes filled with shock as she attempted to stumble away from him, but found it impossible to do so. "You're mine." He hissed through his teeth, red eyes narrowing before he let go of her and proceeded to walk off. "Kara..." She whispered, wishing her sister were here to comfort her, hold her...Just one word with her sister and she knew that all would be well again.

* * *

How could he let such a pathetic woman take hold of him! How could he want such a weakling...The woman obviously had no fighting skills, as had been demonstrated by their first confrontation.

She was weak. He was strong.

She was annoying...And it pissed the hell out of him.

And...She obviously favored Deidara over him. Just that one simple fact nearly sent him over the edge. "Bastard..." He whispered as he struggled to regain his composure...But he quickly retrieved his cool, calm, and collected mask. His eyes cooled back to their normal coal-black color and he pushed his hair from his eyes. He'd make her want him...desire him as no other had ever desired a man...And then he'd crush her...

Smash her confidence into thousands of tiny fragments.

She would depend on him for the rest of her life. However short it might be.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a small village south of the Akatsuki base, a young woman sat in home, her green eyes frought with worry, her curvaceous body trembling. It was as though she could feel everything that was happening to her sister. The rough touch of a man, the excitement that it brought her, and the overwhelming fear of it as well...It was enough to drive any woman mad.

But not this one...She was stronger than that.

Kara knew that she had to be for her twin. She'd find the girl.

No matter what it took.

Kara would find Kaya.


End file.
